


A Dragon isn't born evil

by Orchestrawoof101



Category: nonfandom
Genre: Dragons, Other, Satire, nonfandoms, reign of dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101
Summary: Writing this because i want to and can and for fun^^.enjoyinspired by Game of thrones:Dragons
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, nature/bonds





	A Dragon isn't born evil

3,000 years ago, in 4500 BCE,AD.

People wrote poetry and poems of literature writing of magnificent creatures.

They called them Dragons.

Now writing and painting were two very popular thing back then, Not much for science til few more years has passed.

But back then, People saw giant beast of creatures that spit fire and some had wings or not.

Some were legless, while some were more snake like or legless lizard like.

Some were giant, while some were medium to small size.

Alot of animals had died out from extinction of humans overkilling them.

Dragons were more popular back then, then that of a Unicorn.

The Orox has also brought down to little numbers. But the family similarities still live in other bulls.

Now Dragons now a days are in , fantasy, sci-fi, myth and legends, folklore.

To me, they were real animals.

Alot of people laughed at me and questioned me for this kind of thinking.

"You believe in some giant fantasy creature!?, you gotta be kidding me!".

They say.

I just ignore them.

In my research of the Medieval time art and writing.

there are known dragons in different art but depicted the same way.

And that goes to the.

Cockatrice and the Persian Dragon.

The Persian Dragon is depicted similar to that of a chinese dragon but it's variant different.

It doesn't have that mustache, and it's shorter but still long and it's small/medium.

The colours, Red,purple,blue and greenish yellows.

And i nicknamed it the Mountian leopard Dragon, you know why?.

It has spots.

You see a man defeating or well killing this Dragon because it was causing so much damage when people pass by on the road with their appallosa horses, so the Dragon would attack and kill the horses.

So the people got fed up with it so they went to get help.

The one man was greatly called and gladly took the job to go kill this dragon.

So he did...

But there were others of it's kind around asia/persian.

Alot of them went extinct due to being misunderstood and overkilled.

The Cockatrice is a chicken/snake hybrid of kind of Chimera.

Back then, people didn't know what a chimera or hybrid till the 1400s/1800s.

So it has the ability to turn people into stone and it's only weakness is a weasel or reflection.

There are two other's with those similar description.

Medusa and Basilisk.

This ones kinda complicated but i think it's paralysis, that people see something and fear takes over and you can't move because your stuck in fear of that.

Turning to stone could be the cause of misunderstanding of paralysis and fear.

Now i would say that reflection would be a good weakness but also i think, the water would be because either Cockatrice and Basilis can't swim.

The mirror...i don't know.

But let's just say you saw your own reflection and you frozed from what you saw...

Kinda like seeing a ghost or evil dead piece of yourself in the mirtor tricking yourself to be frozed in fear.

...........

Dragons are wonderful creatures to explore but i think they just explore from what they know and explain.

Me, i explain and see things differently.

Dragons aren't like the ones you see in art, giants over mountians, or monster killing beasts.

I think Dragons aren't interested in humans in the first place, they were just like every other animal, eat and survive and mate.

Let's just say, these creatures were documented in poetry and poem writings and art.

I think that was one way to do that back in the day.

Like the cave man in the ice age fauna, painted on the walls in caves, of Mammoth and smilodons' Prehistoric Bisons.

Finished.

A/N: Hoped you liked this^^.  
I worked hard on it.

Be back soon.


End file.
